The start of the beginning
by Dark silhouette
Summary: Will Maori, who is going to enter the convent, can change the heart of a guy like Rukawa? or vice versa.. will he ever change Maori's mind, who's plans is to be a nun?
1. The start of the beginning

Chapter 1  
  
"The Start of the beginning"  
  
"Maori." A nun from a distance called the young beautiful girl who is sitting in a bench, reading a book. "The reverend mother wants to see you." The nun said  
  
"I'm Coming" Maori said while closing the book that she's reading. "What does reverend mother wants now?" she thought curiously  
  
While walking towards the office, Maori felt a shivering sensation went through her spine and made her nervous. Once inside, the feeling grew very strong and made Maori tremble. Fortunately, the reverend mother didn't notice it. Once inside, Maori noticed a very beautiful lady, in her middle age, smiling at her.  
  
"Pls. Seat down Maori," the mother superior said, "This is Mrs. Mariko Rukawa," gesturing to the lady sitting on the couch "she was my student before I took my vows" the mother superior introduced her to the lady "and I have a favor to ask you".  
  
"Yes mother, what is it?" Maori asked carefully, hiding her nervousness  
  
"Mrs. Rukawa wants to hire you to be the custodian of her 6-yr old son because she's going outside of the country. To her husband, because her husband is sick and she won't be able to bring his son with her because there's no one to take care of him.  
  
"But Mother! I don't want to go outside of the convent," Maori protested when she heard the mother superior's request.  
  
"I know my dear that you like here in the convent, but you should know the life outside before you take your vows. You can't spend all of your lifetime here" Maori only sighed in response and looked at the lady whom the reverend mother called Mrs. Rukawa. When the lady saw that she's looking at her, she smiled warmly and nodded to Maori. Maori smiled back and thought, "She looks kind. Maybe I don't have anything to worry about after all.... I hope" and then the reverend mother said "I hope everything's clear now Maori"  
  
"Yes, mother" she responded quietly  
  
"Go now and arrange your things so that you can come with Mrs. Rukawa today."  
  
"Oh! Why so early? I still have to say farewell to my friends before I go." Maori said sadly thinking of her friends  
  
"Excuse me Reverend Mother," Mrs. Rukawa cut in. "Maybe I can get her tomorrow instead of today. I understand the girls' feelings and I wanted her to take her time with her friends before she go" Mrs. Rukawa said kindly and after a while, the reverend mother agreed and Maori rushed outside to find her friends  
  
Meanwhile, still inside the office, the reverend mother and Mrs. Rukawa talked "Maori is a good young lady" Mrs. Rukawa said to the reverend mother " I can see it in her"  
  
"Yes" the reverend mother replied "Maori spent her whole life here in the convent that's why I can't talk to her about going outside the convent until now." the mother superior said thoughtfully " I don't know how we did it that she agreed to go with you" "you know, she's only 16 and a very shy girl. It will take long until she get used to other people. I hope you take good care of her."  
  
"Yes. I understand" the good lady said and they talked again about other things. After a while, Mrs. Rukawa stood up and said goodbye to the reverend mother adding that she will fetch Maori early in the morning because she still have to get her plane ticket that day.  
  
The next Day.. Maori felt very nervous and prayed to the chapel every once in a while since she got out of her bed. "I hope that I'll have a good experience outside the convent so that I can share it here with my friends" she thought and added, "I hate to leave! This is my home!" but something inside of her tells that she's going to have a good experience that she'll never forget.  
  
"There you are!" sister Rachel said "I've been looking for you all over the place and this is where I'll find you!"  
  
"I'm sorry sister, I am very nervous about this thing." Maori said shyly  
  
"It's ok my dear. I know how you feel. I also had that same experience before I took my vows"  
  
"Really sister?"  
  
"Yes. And before I forget, mother superior said that you should get your belongings and go to her office now. Mrs. Rukawa can be here anytime now".  
  
"Yes sister Rachel. Will you please tell the mother superior that I'll be coming in a minute" she went to the room where she and the other sleeps and took her bags with her. She took another one last glance to her sleeping friends and said, "It might take long before I get back" and with a noiseless sound she got out of the room. When she reached the mother superiors' office, Mrs. Rukawa was already there, talking to her. She took a deep breath and knocked. She went inside and when Mrs. Rukawa saw her, she stood up said goodbye to the reverend mother and the mother superior accompanied them to Mrs. Rukawa's car. Maori said her goodbye to the reverend mother and took her seat inside the car. On their way, Mrs. Rukawa spoke, "I hope you'll like you stay in my house. The reverend mother told me that you haven't been outside the convent in all your life."  
  
"Yes, that's true" Maori said and looked to Mrs. Rukawa's eyes and saw the warmth of the love of a mother that she never felt"  
  
"By the way," Mrs. Rukawa said, not knowing that Maori was thinking about her "I forgot to tell you that, I have another son who is 17-yrs old now. His name is Kaede" Maori looked a little taken a back by that statement. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but the reverend mother know this so no need to worry".... "You might been thinking why I hired you if I already have and older son, well, the truth is, my son is a very busy guy because he is a member of a basketball team and even if he liked to take care of his brother, he can't, because of his schedule" "don't worry, he is very good guy and I'm sure he won't harm you" Mrs. Rukawa said assuredly  
  
"But." Maori protested "Am I going to live with him in your house when you leave?"  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid so"  
  
Maori fell silent and scared until they reached Mrs. Rukawa's house. Maori looked in astonishment when she saw it. It's just a two- story house but it's very beautiful compared to those houses that Maori saw on their way. She got out of the car and helped Mrs. Rukawa to get her bags. Mrs. Rukawa opened the door for her to come inside. She was amazed by the simplicity of the house yet very stunning. Mrs. Rukawa smiled when she saw Maori's expression "Did you like it?" she asked  
  
"Uh, Yes! Very much! This is a very beautiful house" Maori said still amazed  
  
"Thanks my dear" Mrs. Rukawa answered delighted "I really fixed this just for you" "Come, I'll show you to your room" Maori followed her and they both went upstairs. Maori saw 5 doors that are decorated beautifully. There are two doors on the left wing and two doors on the right. On the middle was one, which she assumed that it was the bathroom. They went to the right wing and Mrs. Rukawa opened the second to the last door.  
  
"Oh!" Maori said, shocked, when she saw her room. It is very beautiful room and was decorated lavishly.  
  
"This was my daughter's room.." Mrs. Rukawa said slowly choking her words. For a minute, Maori thought that Mrs. Rukawa will broke into sobs but the lady already composed herself.  
  
"What do you mean 'was'?" Maori asked  
  
"This was her room before she got killed in an accident. And ever since then, my son, Kaede, never allowed other girls to get inside in her room. He was more affected than us" "but I thought you deserved this.. "I re- decorated it yesterday just for you, and I hope you liked it."  
  
"I liked it! Really! But.Mrs. Rukawa, Is this okay with you? I mean how about your son Kaede? Did he know this? Maori asked  
  
"Yes and he didn't say a word about it, so I thought that it was okay with him" Mrs. Rukawa said and she placed Maori's bags inside. "My dear, I have a favor to ask you," Mrs. Rukawa said  
  
"What is it Mrs. Rukawa? Maori asked  
  
"Please don't call me Mrs. Rukawa because I'm not used people calling me that name. I prefer 'Auntie Miriam'.  
  
"Yes, Auntie Miriam" Maori said shyly and after that the lady smiled and went to her own room  
  
She arranged all her things and placed her clothes in the closet. After a while, Mrs. Rukawa knocked and called her.  
  
"Maori, are you settled now?" Maori said 'yes' and opened the door  
  
"We are going to fetch Philip from his school by 4:30. I will wait for you downstairs until you are finished dressing." After she said this, Mrs. Rukawa went downstairs dressed in pants and T-shirt  
  
Maori dressed in her old pants and blouse, which she rarely uses in the convent. But despite of her dress, she still looks pretty.  
  
They went to Philip's school, which was located not far from Shohoku High, which, according to Mrs. Rukawa, was Kaede's school. They both got out of the car and waited for the bell to ring. When they heard it, they saw a mass of kids rushing out to get to their parents.  
  
Then a boy with a shiny black hair and a handsome face approached them; "Hello!" he said then Mrs. Rukawa kissed his cheeks and introduced him to Maori. "Philip, this is Maori. She will be your guardian until I get back from the states. The kid turned to face her and she smiled to him, not knowing how to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Hello Maori" Philip said with a sweet voice  
  
"Hello Philip" Maori said in response  
  
"Now, let's get back to the car and see whether we can go to your brother's school"  
  
"Yipee" Philip cried joyfully and tugged Maori's right hand "did you see my older brother yet Maori?"  
  
"No. Not yet" Maori said while smiling  
  
"You will see him now. He is a very handsome guy that even my classmates' sisters have a crush on him!" Philip said proudly "He is a member of their basketball team and I hope they will make it to the inter high" Philip continued to talk until they got to their car. Maori enjoyed the boys' attention that she even forgot that they're heading towards Shohoku High. Where the feeling will start from the beginning...  
  
[Authors' Note: Hope you like this one!. ^_~ Sorry for the grammar and please review! If ever something is wrong or if there's something that is not clear to you, you can e-mail me. ^_^.. THANKS] 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Okay, we're here" Mrs. Rukawa said as she stopped the car in front of the Shohoku gate. "Both of you can go now"  
  
"Aren't you coming with us mom?" asked Philip as all of them got out of the car  
  
"Nope. I still have some papers to attend to before my flight. So you two scramble off now if you don't want to miss the game. Then she stooped down and kissed Philip on the cheek. "Just go home with your brother after the game ok?"  
  
"Okay" Philip replied.  
  
Then Mrs. Rukawa bid them good-bye and got inside the car. As the car floated off from their sight, Philip tugged Maori's sleeve and said,  
  
" Come on now Maori! We're gonna be late!"  
  
and they started to walk in the direction of the court. Philip opened the door and they went inside. They found a seat and decided to enjoy the game.  
  
"It's a good thing the 1st half is not yet finished" Philip said while scanning the players.  
  
Maori look at the scoreboard, which says "SHOHOKU vs. RYONAN"  
  
Maori saw the excitement from the eyes of the audience. They chant and shout every time a player shoots a ball.  
  
Maori remembered her times in the convent. They also had these basketball games there for the boys and swimming for the girls. She enjoyed sports in the convent and also participates in the contests.  
  
She also remembered that day when she was still a child, before the start of this celebration in the convent, a family appeared and visited the mother superior, which was sick that day. It turned out that this family is a close relative of her. They were also invited in this celebration. They had a son with them and he participated in the basketball game. He was the most fastest and tallest among the members of the group. They stared with astonishment in the child as he ran and shoot the ball. Maori, back then, were also a participant in the swimming competition, and a water girl as well in the basketball team. After the 1st half of the game, she took the tray of water to the bench and gave each one a glass. When she took the last glass to the 'son' he looked at her and smiled. Maori smiled back and the referee signaled the last half of the game. The son took the lead and eventually, their team won the game. Before the family went home, the son looked after Maori and asked  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Maori." She said not taking her eyes away from the 'son'. "And yours is?" she asked  
  
"Sendoh. Akira Sendoh" sendoh replied and thus, beginning a new friendship. The family came back time-to-time and the two became close friends. This was how they lived their lives until one time, when sendoh announced that they were going to Japan, was this friendship ended.  
  
"PRRRRRRRRRRRTTT" the referee whistled, which woke up Maori in her reminisce  
  
"Oh gosh!" Philip said. "Look at the scores Maori! It says 46-49 and it's the last half of the game! My brothers' team is behind! Oh no!"  
  
"Don't worry Philip. There's still more time. They would catch up! You'll see." Maori said to the child amiably.  
  
"By the way, where's your brother there?" she asked again  
  
"He's there! The one with the number 11-jersey." Said the child pointing to the tall guy drinking near the bench.  
  
And as if Rukawa felt somebody talking about him, he looked up and saw his little brother waving at him.  
  
"Ooh! Little brother's here to cheer his big bro!" Sakuragi said. Rukawa ignored him and waved back to his brother....smiling  
  
Nobody saw that gesture except from Maori, Philip, and the fans who's always looking at him (obviously).  
  
The fans screamed so loud that it almost shook the whole gym. This is the first time they saw him smile and obviously, what did they thought? That he's so handsome. They started shouting "R-U-K-A-W-A! R-U-K-A-W-A! L-O-V-E R-U-K-A-W-A!"  
  
"What was that? Maori asked with her face that looked like this: ?-_-?  
  
"They're the fans of my brother! Many girls liked him but he doesn't want either of them."  
  
"Ah. no wonder many girls like him. He's handsome, good in playing basketball and.." Maori said reflectively and stopped in mid sentence, sensing Philip looking at her with those eyes, which Maori thought so weird. As if he's thinking something.  
  
"Eh. stop looking at me like that! ^_^." Maori said feeling nervous  
  
"PRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT" the referee whistled again, which meant the start of the last half.  
  
The game started again and it is visible that both teams are heating up. Then Maori saw a player who looks familiar to her. She asked Philip.  
  
"Who's that player wearing a number 7-jersey? In the Ryonan team?"  
  
"Ah.. He is the rival of my brother when it comes to basketball..." Philip ended his sentence and thought of telling something and told it anyway. "but I think they're friends deep inside. His name is....."  
  
"PRRRTTTTTTT! FOUL!" The referee shouted.  
  
They forgot what they're talking about and turned their attention to the red haired guy who committed an offensive foul.  
  
At last, it was the last minute of the game and the scores are 69-69. The ball was passed to Mitsui and tried a three-point shot but Ouzumi blocked it. He passed it to Sakuragi whose position was near the ring and SHOOT! He did a Slam dunk! SHOHOKU WON THE GAME!!!  
  
[Author's Note:] Hey!!! Gomen!!! Sorry for updating late!! Thanks for those who signed their reviews. I know this story is super late but I hope you'll still like this one. Look out for the next chap!!! You'll definitely like it! I promise I'll update sooner! Sorry for the grammar. ^_^ 


End file.
